The use of gravity fed bird feeder assemblies is well known. Such feeder assemblies typically utilize an interior feed compartment. The feed compartment, or feed bin, is defined by glass, plastic or wood panels, at least one of which is usually tapered inwardly so as to facilitate the gravity feed concept. Such panels also define a slot at or near the bottom of at least one of the panels where feed is discharged and made available to the feeding birds intended to benefit by the device. Such feeders also typically utilize a top aperture and access door for accessing the feed compartment for the purpose of periodically replenishing the food supply. Such a configuration has been recognized to have the disadvantage of making it difficult to refill the feed compartment, particularly where the feeder is suspended from above.
To overcome this problem, bird feeder assemblies having removable feed bins or feed trays have been utilized and are also well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,061 issued to Tucker et al. which utilizes a roof covered main column or post around which a plurality of feed bins are situated. Another type of gravity fed bird feeder which utilizes a feed assembly having a feeding tray slidably mounted to a pole so as to be elevated into position under a protective roof is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,308 issued to Prowinsky. Such feeder assemblies typically include a number of relatively complex parts or elements in order to accomplish the desired object of securing the bins or trays to the members which support them under the roof.